prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC14
is the 14th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 256th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With Chiffon able to talk, she explains how Pickruns work to the girls. But after revealing Akarun, the fourth Pickrun exists they hurriedly try to locate their fourth teammate! Summary Inori's yellow pickrun appears and with it they can understand Chiffon. She knows the girls names and can say them, and Inori learns that she can also speak to animals as well. Chiffon goes on to reveal their Pickruns have names as well: Love has Pirun, Miki has Burun, and Inori has Kirun. She surprises the girls by revealing a fourth Pickrun is also out there, which means they have a fourth Pretty Cure to find. Realizing that this last Pickrun must be somewhere in Clover Town, they quickly decide to head out to try to locate it and the Fourth Cure. Hayato happens to overhear everything, having disguised himself as a tree. As it turns out he's been there for an entire week. However, Kaoru has known about him being there the entire time. He quickly takes off for Labyrinth and changes back to normal to inform his partners about this. He claims that they may be even-numbered now; but with a Fourth Cure they would be outnumbered. Eas claims that they are not a team however, but she and Soular decide to go out together to try to take down Pretty Cure before they grow stronger. In Clover Town the girls attempt to look for Akarun. Inori suddenly gets an idea and suggests using Kirun, she can ask the various animals if they have seen anything. But this ends up being a poor idea when they start with a cute hamster that ends up being really mean. They ask a bird who was feeding her babies- but she is rude as well. They finally meet a cat who agrees to tell them, but only if they rid of another cat they took over her territory. Love agrees to fight it but she ends up losing to the other cat. A bird decides to be kind to the girls and informs them that she happened to see Akarun asleep in the Prism Catcher machine. The girls take off for it and Love attempts to catch Akarun; but she keeps losing when Akarun keeps moving before she can grab her. By the time Love has caught several look-alikes- filling her friends arms until Akarun awakens and flies off. They run after her while Hayato watches and he follows them to the park, where the girls normally practice for dance and they spot Kaoru. They wonder if Akarun was trying to find him until they see Miyuki and begin chatting with her, and she mentions being hungry, so she decided to give his donuts a try. Kaoru brings her one while Akarun flies into his stand. Before Miyuki can eat, Soular and Eas appear and confront her- thinking she may be the fourth Cure. Hayato reveals himself as well, and the girls ask Kaoru to watch over Miyuki before transforming into Pretty Cure. To make things easier they seperate to make one-on-one matches; with Love taking on Eas, Berry goes against Soular, and Pine battles Westar. The Generals of Labyrinth prove to be very strong and the Cures understand they must work together. As Eas understands that the girls are too weak to fight them one-on-one, the Cures work on luring them to one location. Their plan works and when Westar crashes into Eas and Soular, they use Love Sunshine Fresh together with Pine's Healing Prayer Fresh and Berry's Espoir Shower. Labyrinth retreats and Miyuki and Kaoru return. The girls decide not to say anything after giving Miyuki a check and not finding Akarun on her person. However, with the girls there, Miyuki decides to call a sudden practice session and they watch as Miyuki tries out a new step she just learned. Major Events *The Cures learn a Fourth Pretty Cure will join their team. *Akarun appears for the first time. *Inori uses Kirun's abilities for the first time. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun, Kirun, Akarun Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Minami Shun / Soular *Nishi Hayato / Westar Secondary Characters *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki Trivia *This is the first episode of the season that didn't have a Nakewameke. *The title card shows a shadow figure resembling Sailor V, from Sailor Moon. *On the table is an issue of ''Natt's House ''in magazine. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes